la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Murmullo de las Hojas/Capítulo 16: Revelaciones
Tema: Rhapsody of Fire - Triumph for my Magic Steel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsZiWIntw1M *1:05 p.m. *Bosque Solar. El trío se carcajeaba frecuentemente y se divertía mucho. Contaban anécdotas divertidas los unos a los otros. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿En serio, con Salpicadura? Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Se los juro! Suplicó, "¡No me mates, por favor!". Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Jajaja!... Apareció una pequeña incógnita en la cabeza de Alex. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Oye, Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Sí? n.n Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No hemos sabido nada de Albert, ahora que lo pienso. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Es cierto, quizá deberías intentar comunicarte ahora. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Quién es Albert? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Es el muchacho que le ayuda a Alex. Él lo guía y vigila n.n Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Saben...? En realidad no es tan muchacho xDU Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Entonces... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Dejen les cuento: yo era un huérfano en Ciudad Abril, y él era un cocinero de un restaurante. Yo en ese entonces me dedicaba a robar constantemente para sobrevivir, y un día le robé a él. Generalmente la gente ya me conocía por ser el ladronzuelo pobre del pueblo, pero Albert parecía no conocerme. Él notó que tenía potencial para más con mis habilidades, así que me siguió en secreto con la red del sistema de seguridad. Me capturo fácilmente con sus habilidades y me enseñó el mundo de ganarse la vida "ayudando". Me entrenó hasta que pude superarlo más que nada por la diferencia de edad, y con el dinero que fuimos ganando comenzó a armar toda una guarida digna de los mejores héroes, y he dedicado mi vida adolescente a todo eso. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Oh, que genial :3 Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Se podría decir entonces que eres un héroe? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Pues nunca lo he visto así, por que hago muchas... ¡Miren! Alex apuntaba un arbusto de Bayas Meloc. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Yei! :D Siguieron su plática disfrutando de los jugosos frutos del arbusto. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Oigan, ¿y si jugamos a ver a quién le caben más bayas en la boca? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Ok! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Tú primero. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Bien. Los otros dos contaban al unísono. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: 1, 2... ¡8!...¡13!... Sacó un par de su boca y las demás las masticó para tragarlas. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Drede! ¡Igue Aes! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Voy yo entonces. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: 1, 2...¡4!...¡8!... Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: ¡¡¡Alex!!! Alex tenía la boca demasiado llena para contestar algo entendible. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Edpdame. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Ya sabemos por qué Alex vive contigo, ladrón de niños ñ.ñ Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Él es Albert? :O Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Ya! Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Necesito hablar contigo, a solas. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Por qué? Aún no te presento a nuestro nuevo compañero. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Holi :3 Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: ¡Hola, un gusto conocerte! Alex... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Ok chicos, ya vuelvo. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Ok! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Mi turno! Alex se alejó unos metros de sus compañeros, introduciéndose en el bosque al desviarse un poco del camino. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué sucede tan urgente? Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: No estoy de humor. Aléjate de inmediato de ese par y regresa a Abril. Alex no ocultó su sorpresa. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Wow, tranquilo, ¿qué sucede? Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: En lo que te explico te matará, vuelve aquí en este instante. Sonaba histérico, y hasta cierto punto, asustado. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué carajo te pasa? Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: ¿Qué me pasa? Estás frente al ser más poderoso que ha existido jamás, ¡¿y me preguntas que qué me pasa?! Se escuchó el sonido de una escupida. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Te tragaste unas! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Claro que no! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Te parece si me hablas cuando te calmes? Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png:¿Sabes que la Glaceon que estás protegiendo es en realidad un engendro del mal que quiere destruir el Universo? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ._. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Escucha... No te hablaba por investigar lo que escuché de la leyenda del Palkia. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Activaste el comunicador para escuchar eso cuando horas antes no me querías ni contestar? Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Calla y escucha. Lo que me preocupa ahora es que encontré una historia que relata que una antigua Reina que intentó usar Pokémon para destruir planetas. Pero estos se levantaron en armas contra ella y esta, con sus poderes mágicos y psíquicos, los embrujó y absorbió para tener más poder. Se volvió imparable. El mismísimo Arceus tuvo que intervenir para detenerla; sin embargo, tuvo que sacrificar gran parte de su poder para crear los llamados Milagros. Con ellos, Arceus tomó una parte del poder de la Reina para así poder sellarla. Estos Milagros tomaron de la Reina los 18 Tipos Elementales que conocemos a día de hoy: Terra (Tierra), Tóxico (Veneno), Sombrío (Siniestro), Herbal (Planta), Pétreo (Piedra), Umbrío (Fantasma), Ígneo (Fuego), Aqua (Agua), Aéreo (Volador), Férreo (Acero), Gélido (Hielo), Enjambre (Bicho), Marcial (Lucha), Mental (Psíquico), Gloria (Dragón), Duplo (Normal/Duplicador), Estático (Eléctrico) y Mágico (Hada). Cada tipo con su respectivo Milagro, resguardado por Pokémon con un poder fuera de nuestra comprensión. Arceus se retiró debilitado, dándole a conocer a sus hijos, los Pokémon Legendarios, que su recuperación no tardaría sino miles de años. Y según sé, Markus quiere a Kairi porque ella tiene el poder de resucitarla. Atacó Norland porque en el templo que visitaron se hallaba el Milagro Ígneo. Quién sabe cuántos milagros tenga ya. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Tiene tres. Alex se asustó y dejó caer el comunicador. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿De qué hablan? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No creo que-. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: De sus nuevos objetivos, los Milagros. ¿Cómo sabes cuántos tiene? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Mi padre estaba hablando de invadir Norland para obtener el tercero. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Entonces tiene cuatro con el de Ciudad Norland. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Ahora que lo recuerdo, tuve un sueño con eso: Una voz me decía que buscara unas joyas que flotaban alrededor de mí, una era azul, otra era anaranjada con una llama dentro y otra amarilla con un rayo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Los Milagros Gélido, Ígneo y Estático. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Markus tiene el Milagro Ígneo. De los tres que viste, quedan el Milagro Gélido y el Milagro Eléctrico. Max se acerca, confundido. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿Podrían explicarle a este pobre Pokémon de qué hablan? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: En realidad ninguno de nosotros tres está seguro, ¿y por qué hablaban de eso a escondidas? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Yo ahorita les iba a informar. Entonces, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos? Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: No existe una documentación viable para encontrarlos. Necesitaré realizar mis debidas investigaciones. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Me pregunto para que los quiere Markus... Todos ignoraron la pregunta de Kairi. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Siguiendo derecho llegarán a Ciudad Freedom. Ahí se podrán refugiar un rato mientras buscamos una manera de buscar los Milagros. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Yo conozco ese lugar, he escuchado de él. Es muy similar a Ciudad Porcelana, pero tiene toneladas de neón y casinos :D Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Wii! >w< Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Y eso no significa que todo será extremadamente caro? Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Tienes una tarjeta con crédito ilimitado en tu alforja... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Te amo. Max y Kairi comenzaron a caminar, tomando una ligera distancia a Alex. Archivo: Cara de Sceptile.png: Ya te advertí, y seguir el juego de los Milagros será un suicidio. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No te preocupes, yo lo arreglaré. Alex cortó la comunicación y se angustió. Confiaba en Kairi, así que decidió ignorar las órdenes de Albert. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Bajo mi propio riesgo... Corrió para alcanzar a sus compañeros. 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Junichi Masuda, Go Ichinose, Morizaku Aoki, Hitomi Sato – Veilstone City (Pokémon Diamond, Pearl & Platinum) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kn9WWzjxJkk *3:14 p.m. *Ciudad Freedom. Se podían observar unos enormes edificios llenos de luces de neón apagadas. Todo se veía aburrido y sin vida. No había nada de gente por las calles, solo uno que otro bar con un par de comensales. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: No es lo que me imaginaba... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Espera a la noche. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Busquemos un hotel. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Dijiste que el dinero es ilimitado? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Algo así, ¿por qué la pregunta? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Porque no he dormido ni tres horas de las últimas 35, y me gustaría hacer algunas de mis necesidades en un lugar habitable... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Ducharme, por ejemplo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Ahhh... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el dinero? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: No sé si me puedas hacer el grandísimo favor de tomar un hotel lujoso... Max le susurró al oído de Alex. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Hazle caso D: Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Supongo que no tiene ningún inconveniente, siempre que el dinero pague la seguridad. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: n.n Buscaron un par de minutos algún hotel super caro –que en realidad todos lo eran- hasta dar con uno. Pasaron a un lobby extremadamente lujoso, lleno de negro y dorado por todas partes. Se acercaron a recepción. Archivo: Cara de Togekiss.png: ¡Muy buenas tardes! ¿En qué puedo servirles? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Me podría decir qué precio tienen las habitaciones para tres? Archivo: Cara de Togekiss.png: Tenemos la habitación normal de 300 000ᵽ: baño, tres camas (dos Individuales y una doble) y sala. Seguida la suite de 500 000ᵽ: tres camas (Todas dobles), ventanas al exterior, dos baños, cocina, sala y comedor, además de televisión e internet. Y por último la suite de lujo de 800 000ᵽ: cuatro camas (Todas king size), cocina con refrigerador lleno y microondas, sala gigante con pantalla de 120" y vista panorámica de la ciudad, dos baños de lujo, internet y tiene servicio de habitación ilimitado y gratuito. Toda la suite de lujo tiene lo último en tecnología. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Una suite de lujo, por favor. Archivo: Cara de Togekiss.png: Muy bien, ¿me permite su tarjeta un momento? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Aquí está. Togekiss la hace flotar hasta un lector. Archivo: Cara de Togekiss.png: Curioso que venga alguien tan millonario y nadie lo conozca, ¿no es cierto? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Así es, me gusta la discreción... ... Archivo: Cara de Togekiss.png: Aquí tiene sus llaves. Tome el ascensor de puerta dorada y diríjase al piso 98. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Glaceon.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: O.O Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Gracias. Archivo: Cara de Togekiss.png: Estamos para servirle, disfrute su estancia n.n Siguieron las instrucciones para llegar. 0-0-0-0-0 *El Tema sigue. *3:20 p.m. *Hotel de Ciudad Freedom. Entraron a una habitación enorme, ovalada y casi sin paredes de muro sólido, a excepción del baño y la cocina. La sala abarcaba la mitad de la habitación: Había un sofá curvado para unas 16 personas, frente a él una pantalla gigante. Detrás del televisor había un vidrio que hacía de pared junto con un suelo de cristal que dejaba ver la altura a la que estaban. Del otro lado de la habitación estaban los dormitorios, que ocupaban una cuarta parte de la misma: las cuatro camas estaban acomodadas por parejas, cada una viendo hacia la otra. Cada cama tenía dos mesas a los lados, una llena de botones, y otra con una lámpara. El baño y la cocina eran la otra cuarta parte: La cocina era bastante ordinaria, en comparación a otras cocinas. El baño era algo del otro mundo, ya que todo estaba llenísimo de botones: el lavamanos tenía agua a cada temperatura y presión, la bañera tenía infinidad de baños raros, y ni qué decir de W.C. Toda la habitación estaba adornada con cosas y pintura doradas. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Muy humilde, por cierto ._. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: *o* Max huyó a la cocina mientras Kairi inspeccionaba el baño. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Deténganse donde están! Ambos se detuvieron en seco. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Yo nunca he tenido este tipo de vida: Tenemos dinero ilimitado y estamos en el lugar correcto para gastarlo... Hizo una pequeña pausa para respirar... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Si ustedes quieren tener el gusto de salir esta noche... Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que saldremos! Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Es como querer meterse al agua sin mojarse :L Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No sabemos si encontremos enemigos aquí. Me preocupa que nos separemos y alguno tenga problemas. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: No te preocupes por eso n.n Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Entonces saldremos? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¬¬ Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ._. Bien, hagan lo que quieran manteniendo un perfil bajo hasta entonces. Yo dormiré... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Bien :D Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Yo saldré xd Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ... Lo que quieran... Alex se tumbó en la cama para caer en un profundo sueño... Capítulo Anterior: Capítulo 15: Sorpresa Aérea Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 17: Noche de Locura Categoría: El Murmullo de las Hojas Categoría: Capítulos